narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Akito
History Akito Ochita was born from the Ochita clan. His parents were unknown to him as he was taken away when they were killed when they were killed for not choosing a side when war happened. His sister was separated from him when they were taken away from their dead parents. Akito went to live with his now dead adopted father Caras. When his father died he left the village and while on his travels of the villages he met a girl named Hana. She soon died after they met and she gave him her eyes of the Mangekyo Sharingan. After that he took over the destroyed village of Kusagakure and rebuilt it. But during this time he was killed by a bounty hunter wanting to take the village for himself. When the unit that took him down got to him he was dead by his own jutsu. After this he was revived by a past Kazekage with a Doton jutsu. She brought him back and he left and traveled the world. He first went to Kirigakure to train, then Otogakure, and Amegakure. On his way to the next village he met a man named Seto who gave him his power of the Rinnegan to help him in his life of finding the way. Now he is in Takigakure where he plans to stay and settle down for the remainder of his life. Personality Akito is a very calm person even when in battle. There are only a few ways to work him up but when you do get Akito worked up he starts out angry then masks it with a false happiness so others won't worry about him too much. The only thing that can break this mask is if his twin were to ever be hurt drastically or even killed. If this happens he will lose it and attack in a faster pattern then before. Appearance Traveling: Akito wears a robe that is all black to cover his normal clothing underneath. The only way to get the robe off of him is when he goes all out to attack. Underneath the robe are a simple pair of jeans shirt and a vest that holds his scrolls. He has blonde hair, as well as grayish eyes and his nails are usually painted black. Home: When Akito is home in his village of Takigakure he wears a blue jacket and shirt, along with a normal pair of pants and his courier-ninja jacket with the villages symbol on the back, he also wears his headband on his left arm to show where he is from. Abilities Akito has two implants on his eyes. In his right eye is the Mangekyo Sharingan, while in his left eye is the Rinnegan. But his real Kekkei Genkai is Ranton or Storm Release. He is also a puppeteer who uses a single puppet called Shortage. He can combine it with his lightning chakra and uses it as a weapon of electricity shots to hit the enemy. But when it comes to close up fighting he uses his Cleaver sword which and absorb his lightning chakra into it to fight with and utilize it as a defense as well. The only other ability he can use is one he is still working on as well and it is to turn a persons body into the puppet as well. With his control of the Lightning Chakra he has gained the ability of Black Lightning. With this ability it allows him to utilize the power of lightning that has more power than regular. Also while on his travels he came across someone who could give him the power of the curse seal. But only one that was given to the sound four. He took Tayuya's Cursed Seal. He can now utilize only the first level of the cursed seal for right now. The seal is located on his left palm. When it is activated it spreads up his arm and onto the side of his face just like the normal Cursed Seals. Puppets Shortage: A puppet with the ability to absorb the controllers Lightning chakra. when it does this it can then use the lightning as a shield or an attack by firing the lightning at the enemy in short bursts. Category:Appearance Category:Male